


Vollmond Mörder: The Prequel

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Series: Vollmond Mörder Series [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Attack, Camping, Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: How Ethan became a werewolf





	

“So like, I have no idea what’s going on right now.”

“When do you ever?”

“Rarely,” Ethan muttered as he filmed the campsite, “All I know is, we’re in the middle of the forest. The sun set hours ago, it’s creepy as hell, and Mark is struggling to get his tent pitched.”

Mark snorted with repressed laughter.

“That sounds so wrong on so many levels,” He looked up at the camera, “Just so you guys know, I don’t generally have issues pitching a tent, it’s just this one is a pain in my ass.”

“Not the ass, his ass,” Tyler put in.

Causing everyone to laugh.

“So, what are we doing?” Ethan questioned when their laughter finally subsided.

“Manly men camping trip,” Mark revealed, “No women. Just us manly men roughing it in the woods for a couple of days.”

“Basically a sausage fest,” Ethan joked, turning the camera towards himself, “Amy, I’m sorry, but I can’t make any promises. Mark may or may not get raped in his sleep by Tyler.”

“I thought Wade had dibs on Mark’s ass,” Bob joked.

“No, I have dibs on your ass,” Wade promptly corrected.

“Oh yeah, Bob and Wade are with us,” Ethan turned the camera towards them, “Say hello, guys.”

“Hello,” Bob and Wade greeted in unison.

“Wait, if Wade has dibs on Bob’s ass, then who has dibs on mine?” Mark queried, keeping the joke going.

“I have dibs,” Tyler declared, “And then we’re all going to take turns with Ethan.”

“Oh hell no,” Ethan let out a nervous laugh, “Fuck that shit. I did not move to LA to become the focal point of a YouTuber gang-bang.”

Another round of laughter.

“I gotta go,” Ethan handed the camera over to Tyler, “Here, take this; I’ll be right back.”

“Dude, did you not watch Scream?” Bob questioned, “You never say that you’ll be back.”

“I’ll be right back,” Ethan reiterated in a dramatic fashion and with that, he turned and headed towards the treeline. . .

As he was relieving himself, he couldn’t help but notice how eerily quiet the forest was. It was as though everything had gone to bed early or simply vacated the area. Nothing stirred. Nothing moved. Unnerved, Ethan hurried to finish up. No sooner had he done so, a low guttural growl sounded from the nearby shadows of a small cluster of trees. Ethan quickly righted his jeans but just before he could make a move to do anything else, the growl sounded again followed closely by the sound of breaking twigs and the audible crunch of leaves being crushed beneath heavy footsteps. Something large was on the move. Not just on the move, it was hunting him. Stalking him. He was officially on the menu. Slowly, Ethan turned around and began to make his way back to camp. He hadn’t gotten very far when he heard something that made his blood run cold. Whatever had been lurking in the shadows had just exited the forest behind him. Panic set in instantly and Ethan took off at a dead run. The creature intermediately gave chase. Gaining ground fast and catching him with ease. Knocking him to the ground. Ethan didn’t even have time to scream or yell out before whatever it was started to tear into his back. Biting and clawing. Rendering his shirt and flesh to shreds.

“Hey! Get off of him!”

There was a loud bang, like the sound of thunder, followed by a bright flash of red phosphorous light and a whimper. Ethan gasped out a sigh of relief as the creature got off him. Coughing and wheezing, he looked up just in time to see Mark and the others running his way before succumbing to blood loss; slipping into the peaceful realm of unconsciousness. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't wanna do a cliche hospital scene, so yeah lol
> 
> I'm pretty sure you can piece together what happens from here


End file.
